villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dryden Vos
Dryden Vos is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 film Solo: A Star Wars Story. He is the ruthless leader and crime lord of The Crimson Dawn, and a close ally turned nemesis for Tobias Beckett. During the film, he hires Beckett to steal the coaxium, but is later double-crossed. He was portrayed by Paul Bettany, who also portrayed Bill Cox in Firewall, and Gangster in Gangster No.1. Biography Dryden Vos was the leader of a powerful criminal organization called The Crimson Dawn. He was a close ally for The Galactic Empire, Darth Maul and also for Tobias Beckett. He was firstly going to kill Beckett for his failure, but Han offered to create a coaxium generator instead of find one ready. Vos agreed, and promised to give them a huge amount of money in return. Han came with fake coaxium in a generator, and handed it to Vos, who was really impressed by Han for cheating him but was informed by Beckett about the plans to trick him and gain the money. Dryden asks Qi'ra then what to do with a person which he trusts and then he (or she) betrays him. Qi'ra replies that he should sacrifice something beloved. He then orders to kill Han, as an act of her sacrificing her beloved man for him. However, Han revealed that he stole the real coaxium on time from The Cloud Raiders and insisted that it stays with him. Beckett then betrayed Vos, and stole both the coaxium and the money. Beckett was next going to sell the generator to a gang on Tatooine. Dryden offered Han Solo an alliance against Beckett to hunt him down together. However, Solo disagreed. Dryden and Han fought, and in the middle of their battle, Qira attacked Han. Dryden explains that he trained her well and that she cannot leave him. However, Han tells her that she can leave, and that he knows she can. Qira then stabs Dryden Vos in the heart, and fights him until she manages to kill him. Appearance Dryden is a tall, slender blonde-haired man with blue-eyes and facial disfigurement with scars all-around his face. Personality Dryden Vos is an arrogant, corrupt, scheming, nefarious, deceitful, malignant and ruthless crime lord who is well-known for his deception and luxurious lifestyle. He is shown to be egomaniacal and ambitious as well as being maniacal and vicious since he is willing to eliminate anyone. Through his agenda, Vos is obsessed with wealth and aesthetic. Gallery Dryden Vos Empire Magazine.png|Vos stands over the corpse of an associate who displeased him. Dryden Vos SASW.jpg Dryden Vos 0689.jpg Jbo98.jpg|Vos speaks with Beckett and Solo Solo-A-Star-Wars-Story-Dryden-Vos.png Dryden_and_Han.jpg|Vos accuses Han of giving him fake coaxium Solo Dryden v2 lg.jpg|Dryden character poster. Solo - Dryden Vos.png Trivia *Although Tobias was revealed to be the main antagonist, Dryden drove the plot of the film and served as the direct threat and was proven to be more evil that Tobias himself. He also served as the main villain through the first half of the movie. *Paul Bettany has confirmed that Vos is not human, that he is actually an alien, as the marks on his face are not scars and are part from his species features. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Crime Lord Category:Master Manipulator Category:Wealthy Category:Leader Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pawns Category:Master of Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Mercenaries Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Nemesis Category:Charismatic Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Pimps Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Assassin Category:Non-Action Category:Aliens Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid